Ninjago Shorties
by MadilynJC
Summary: Short stories, or 'shorties', of funny misadventures of the ninja. And I take requests! But I will not write anything OC-related or something over the top. Just hilarious stories of chili, prank wars and...is that Mindroid?
1. The Jay Who Cried Chili

**Hello everyone, I am back with an all new story! This one is going to be a series of hilarious short stories (or as I call them, 'shorties'), and I will be taking requests! Just a few rules... okay, only one rule.**

 **1\. Sadly, I will not accept OC oneshots, just funny ones between the ninja.**

 **Before I start with this first oneshot, I want to say that I do** ** _not_** **own Le Ninjago, or anything else in the show that I will refer to. And I will be starting my own OC story soon, I just don't know when. Now on with the shorties!**

 **The Jay Who Cried Chili**

 **Cole cooks chili for the ninja again, and knowing how bad his cooking is, Jay claims to have seen it move...**

 **Jay's POV**

"DINNER!" I heard him call.

"Quick, hide!" And I dove into the closet.

"Jay, come on!" I heard Kai muffle outside the door. "It's not like Cole poisoned it. It's just food."

"With a desire to make me sick!" I yelled to them. "No way, bro! One bite of that acidic slop and my guts will be melted!"

Then I heard Cole holler again, "You had better come eat before this stuff before it gets cold!"

I could already smell the intoxicating fumes of his cooking and it made me gag within the closet.

"I'm with Jay, I don't wanna eat that junk either," Lloyd's voice whispered to the others. "The Great Devourer's breath has already given me nightmares."

"Let's just do it and we'll never speak of it again," Kai retaliated. "Make him happy just this once, and ill convince him not to make it again."

Well, it was either have my stomach melted by acidic chili or go to bed hungry. And going to bed hungry actually sounded pretty good right now. Sooner or later, I'm pulled out of the closet and into the light of the kitchen. A large bowl of brownish-reddish mush sat in front of me and I had to conjure up all my strength to force the puke coming up back down.

"Eat up!" Cole said, happy with his work. I didn't wanna make him upset, it's just his cooking skills...needed improvement?

"Cole, before we eat, dare I ask what did you use for this...delightful dish you have made for us?" I questioned.

"Well, I used beans, corn, rice, my super-secret-ingredient-sauce, bull testicles, squid ink, and eggplant. It's only the best recipe for a body-strengthening meal. Now, chow down! You'll need your strength for when we're out on the field."

He puts _all_ that garbage in chili!? I am a centimeter from losing my appetite. And my lunch.

"Jay.." I saw Lloyd hiss at me. "Wow, Cole! I cannot wait to eat this wonderful meal you have made!"

Cole beamed with pride. OK, Jay, don't make him upset. Just one bite, just one...

As I pick up the wooden spoon in the bowl to haul some on my plate... _it moved._

I shrieked and the spoon flung everywhere, falling on everyone. My chair fell over, bringing me with it. I then rush to the corner of the kitchen, pointing and screaming at that bowl of evil.

"Jay, what is the matter with you?!" Nya screeched. "You just spilled chili on everyone, and my dress!"

"I swear to God, I saw that mush move!" I yelled with fear. "It moved and I freaked out! I can't eat something that's ALIVE, let alone moving! It's impossible! It's unbelievable! Cole must have put-"

"ENOUGH!" I heard Sensei yell at me, who had just walked in the room. "What is going on in here?!"

"Sensei, Jay claims to have seen the food Cole has cooked for us move. But I believe he is just being paranoid and doesn't want to eat the chili," Zane stated to Sensei. Thanks a lot, Mr. Roboto.

"Jay, Zane is right. You are acting paranoid and childish. Cole has given his best effort to give us food tonight. And yet you reject it by saying it is moving? Unacceptable. Apologize to Cole. Now," Sensei said firmly and sternly.

"Sorry, Cole," I muttered, barely inaudible.

"Thank you, Jay. Now Cole, I'm sure enough that Jay will gladly eat several helpings of your food to make up for his acts. Won't you, Jay?"

Later that night, I finish hacking up what was left of my "several helpings" of dinner into the toilet. That is the LAST time I eat that stuff. I can go hungry just fine! I flush and head to my brothers' bedroom when I heard squeaking coming from the kitchen. Sweet Spinjitzu, do I dare look in the kitchen?

The squeaking becomes noisier, and I don't think I can sleep with a squeak every 5 minutes. Silently, I tiptoe into the dining room and I see a paper towel over the bowl of leftover chili. Should I look under? I pull out a baseball bat from the closet and ever so slowly...I lift the paper towel up and smash the bowl where the squeaking was coming from. The commotion caused everyone to wake up.

"What is it now?! Oh, it's just Jay. What are you doing, Thunderbolt?" Kai complained.

"The bowl of chili! It moved again! And this time, it squeaked. I'm not joking, something is under there!"

Lloyd nudged Cole in the elbow, and nodded towards me. They both have smirks on their faces.

 **(At this point, Cole is being insincere)** Ohhhh, okay Jay. It moved..maybe it's magic! Why don't you tell us what happened? We'll believe you, won't we guys?"

"This is serious! It. Friggin'. MOVED!"

"Jay, PULL IT TOGETHER! There's no way it could have moved! Insulting my cooking is one thing, but breaking my chili bowl and going insane?! Too far!"

He stomps over to the table and shoves through the broken pieces of bowl and finds the paper towel, with a small lump underneath.

"No, DON'T!" I shriek.

"WHAT?! Like I'm gonna believe you-"

He lifts the towel and surprisingly, a fat, gray rat lay there, twitching, as it had been beaten by the Jay Who Cried Chili.

 **Booyah! I just did that! My first oneshot! And a long one, at that. I am sooo happy! Just a quick note before I go, I won't be doing short stories as long as this one because is took me forever to type and no flames please! I did my best to think this one up. Leave a request in the reviews and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. (I may not update as often because I have to finish some miscellaneous school work...) Ciao! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Kai the Toddler?

**I'm back again! I figured I'd have enough time to write this shortie for StoryWriter2003. This one's for you!**

 **Kai the Toddler?**

 **Lloyd's POV**

"No way!"

I sat on my bed, listening to Imagine Dragons, while reading the latest issue of Batman, and, yes I still read comics, and last I left off, Batman was cornered by the Riddler with a doomsday device that turns himself young, and just as he's about to fire the weapon...

"LLOYD GARMADON, OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!"

I rush to the door and thrust it open, facing my teammates, minus Kai.

"Hey guys! What's up? And where's Kai? Is he stalking Skylor at Chen's Noodles again?"

"What?! No! It's something much worse..." Jay trailed off. They all had worried looks on their faces now.

"Is the Overlord back?"

"No."

"Nindroids?"

No

"The Batman comics are canceling?!"

"Dude, seriously? NO! It's.." Cole started.

"Well, what is it?" I asked them. And as I did, I spot a small figure behind Zane, spiky hair pointing. An innocent face pokes out behind him, too. Now, I'm concerned. I shove my friends out of the way to find a little, spiky-haired, fire ninja named Kai, wearing an oversized red hoodie and jeans. The hood kept falling in his face and I picked him up.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!"

"Uh, hehehe, it's kinda complicated, but, long story short, he came home like this," Jay explained.

"Heeey, I'm hungry! I want lunch! Can we get ice cream later? Where's my sissy?! Feed me now!" Toddler Kai whined loudly. I sighed and spoke to my brothers.

"Look, you guys go consult Sensei about this, and I'll take care of Squirt, here, until you get back."

Toddler Kai then starting crying, and then loud sobbing, "I'M HUUUUUUUNGRY!"

"Well, don't just stand there, Lloyd, get the brat some food!" Cole shouted at me.

"Okay, okay!" I shouted back, picked up the toddler and ran to the kitchen. I sat Kai down and pulled out a gallon of milk from the fridge, poured it in a cup, warmed it in the microwave and gave to the kid. He gladly wolfed it down and yawned, putting his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. I pick him up and rock him until he's fast asleep.

The others gave a long 'awwww' at me. "Oh, Lloyd is such a good daddy," Jay snickered.

"Shut up, Jay," I hissed. And I take him to our bedroom and lay him in my bed. My brothers still chuckle behind me.

"Shouldn't you all be finding a way to turn Toddler Kai into his regular self again?"

"Okay, whatever you say, Daddy Lloyd..." Cole spoke for the last time, and they finally leave. Afterwards, I plop down in my computer chair, and sigh. I wanna know how this happened, and how much longer I'm gonna have to keep up this 'daddy' charade. Anyways, I try to forget the situation and turn on my computer, opening up Minecraft. I continue to build my mansion and swimming pool behind a village I found.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

An hour or two late and sudden crying throws me off as I'm building and I turn and see Toddler Kai wide awake and red-faced.

"What's wrong, Kai?!"

"I don't feel good, my tummy feels bad," the poor kid whined. I shut my computer down and pick him up from my bed and hold him. I pat him on his back as I bounce him up and down, coaxing him. Suddenly, a loud, short burp exits his mouth. Maybe that was the source of his stomach problem.

"Do you feel any better?" I ask him.

"Noooo," he whines, and cries even more. About a minute later, I could smell something disgusting. It was strong and coming from Kai...oh no.

 **30 Minutes of Changing and Gagging Later...**

After Kai's little "mess", I soothe him and coax him back to sleep as I rock him in a chair. He smiles sweetly and snuggles into my hoodie. I was surprised at first, but after a minute, I began to enjoy it. Taking care of him wasn't so bad, except for the changing part, but all in all, Kai the Toddler wasn't that bad.

"Don't worry," I gently said to him. "I think I'll learn to like the new you."

 **Perfect! I loved writing that! Sooo sweet! Remember, R/R and request! I'm always open for suggestions.**


	3. Do You Wanna Be A Ninja?

**I am back, once again! And this time, the shortie I'm writing will be a songfic. And it's going to be a parody of...(drumroll please)...Do You Want To Build a Snowman! In this oneshot, Lloyd is pestering his brothers to go and...do whatever ninja do, sneaking around, fighting Garmadon/Nindroids, etc.**

 **Quick disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, Frozen, or this song. Just the hilarity of Lloyd's impatience to fight and be a Ninja. On with le shortie!**

 **Do You Wanna Be A Ninja?**

 **(music plays, young Lloyd walks up to the ninjas' bedroom door)**

Lloyd: Guys? (knocks in a rhythm)

 _Do you wanna be a Ninja?_

 _Come on, let's go and fight._

 _I never get to have some fun,_

 _Just let me have this one._

 _I think I'll be alright._

 _We used to fight each other,_

 _but now we don't,_

 _But let me have this one try..._

 _Do you wanna be a ninja?_

 _It doesn't have to be a ninja._

Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole: Sorry Lloyd, you're too young.

 _Okay, bye..._

(time lapse: The Great Devoured is defeated...Tomorrow's Tea...Lloyd is older..they sail to the Dark Island...)

 _Older Lloyd: (knocks in a rhythm)_

 _Do you wanna be a ninja?_

 _And find my father's hidden place?_

 _He's plotting with the Overlord,_

 _I'll stop him with my power orbs,_

 _And he won't get away. (Oh no you don't!)_

 _It's gets a little lonely, around our secret camp,_

 _Just waiting for you to come back..._

(Lloyd makes ticking noises as the hours go by)

(time lapse again: ninja find Temple of Light, new powers, and the Final Battle, Garmadon is good again, and the Nindroids come, but knowing Lloyd's golden power only makes them stronger...)

 _Golden Ninja Lloyd: (knocks only three times)_

 _Guys? Please I know you're in there._

 _Sensei is asking where you've been._

 _Cyrus Borg said 'use the Techno Blades',_

 _To fight evil again,_

 _But what about me?_

 _My power makes them stronger,_

 _But it's not fair,_

 _I wanna fight them too..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Do you wanna be a Ninja?_

 **Awwwww! Poor Lloyd! I feel sorry for him, he never got to fight, and now he's lost his father after all this time. I know this might have been a little sad for some of you, but...ah well. I'll make the next one funny, I promise. I actually enjoyed writing this, while actually listening to 'Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?' Remember to leave a request and I'll work on it ASAP. Ciao!**


	4. A Day In A Life Of A Mindroid

**You get the title. A day in Mindroid's short, scrappy life. Get it? Short? Scrappy?**

 **IT'S SHORT AND SCRAPPY CORAL! (that was a Walking Dead meme reference)**

 **I don't own Ninjago.**

 **A Day In A Life Of A Mindroid**

 **7:00 AM**

A sleepy Mindroid wakes up in his little, metallic bed. He yawns and then walks himself to the kitchen, fixing himself some grease and oil, taking one sip at a time. He then makes a plate of gears and woofs that down with a few beeping noises. Then, he prepares himself for work. And by "work", I mean working to take over New Ninjago City with the rest of the Nindroids.

 **10:00 AM (while General Cryptor and the Ovelord are plotting)**

"So, how is life? Bleep blarg." A nindroid asks Mindroid at Borg Industries

"It is efficient, although sometimes, life does not compute," the little robot replies, his face short-circuiting.

"Bee bee boop, that is what we thought," another Nindroid chimes in.

"We?"

"The other Nindroids. We thought, wouldn't it be cool, if we took our ol' pal Mindroid, to Ninjago Mechanics Station, and robbed them of all their oil..."

"Bee boop boop, won't Cryptor be mad?" Nindroids asked cautiously.

"Oh, come on, Minny," they pleaded. "Do you always have to be Cryptor's little sidekick?

"You were the last one out of the factory."

"I always knew you were short on oil."

The insults pounded on him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Show me the oil."

 **1:00 PM**

The mechanics had already fled the scene when the Nindroids arrived, ransacked the place, and chugged down all the motor oil. And now they were becoming sick and drunken. One Nindroid stumbles over to the mini droid and throws an arm around him.

"See, buddy? Didn't I tell you this would be fun? Condor doesn't have to know..." he slurred.

"Oh yeah, this was a riot...let's..do it...again...sometime.."

And this was is what you get when this happens: drunken Nindroids.

 **3:00 PM**

"HOW COULD YOU?" He roared. General Cryptor was furious. "I turned my back for one measly minute, and my Nindroid army has been seduced by the feeble scent of motor oil and has come home drunken?! What do you have too say for yourselves?"

"IT WAS HIS IDEA!" They all pointed their mechanical fingers at a scared-looking Mindroid.

"You..." Cryptor sneered. "I should have known the runt of the litter would have come up with something backstabbing." He stomps over to Mindroid and picks him up by the collar. "Now you listen here, you worthless piece of scrap, if I ever catch you pulling something like this again, I don't need to remind you that you can always be replaced. Have I made myself clear?"

"C-crystal.." the poor little droid managed to choke out. Cryptor drops him to the ground and orders his soldiers to head out, for they were going to guard the power supply that kept the Overlord virus alive.

 **8:00 PM**

"Keep an eye out, the ninja could be here any minute."

Cryptor walks past his army, and faces Mindroid at the end of the line.

"Look at you, last one out of the factory. Ran out of scrap metal, I presume?" He past him on the head mockingly. "I shall call you, Mindroid."

 _You don't say._ _ **(or as I call him, Fun Size! XD)**_

 _ **12:00 AM**_

And at the end of a full, tyrannical day of serving evil, a tired Mindroid comes home, makes dinner, and heads off to bed, to get a good night's rest for the next day of plotting against the ninja and making sure the Overlord will prevail.

 **But thank goodness he didnt! I hope y'all liked this chapter. Please no flames about the drunken Nindroid scene, I'm just trying to make it as funny as possible. And I hope I did. Remember to leave a request, and your wish is my command... Ciao!**


	5. Recipe for Disaster

**Hello, hola, konichiwa, gutentag, bonjour, however you wanna say it. This request is from Story Writer2003 again.**

 **I don't own Ninjago, just the misfortune of Ninjago City citizens and the ninja. XD**

 **Recipe for Disaster**

"Stupid Cryptor and his stupid rules," Mindroid muttered angrily as he walked down the street. "He's just playing servant for the Overlord while we're playing..uh...mini-servant for that pile of scrap and that purple fart of an Overlord."

Mindroid was currently stomping down the sidewalk, frightening citizens as he passed them. But as he was walking, he didn't notice that something, or someone, clad in red was fleeing the scene and ran into the droid. The someone, was actually a little kid with spiky brown hair and in a hoodie. Mindroid glared at the boy, a cold hard star that seemed to hypnotize the kid.

"Beat it, brat. I'm not in the mood for one of your childish games," Mindroid sneered.

"No way, robot! Not a game, but something much more devious..." the child trailed off.

Mindroid was already bored and tried to shove the boy aside, but the little tyke clung to his armor like glue.

"Wait Mister! I could use your help! You're a Nindroid, and I'm a kid who only wants the satisfaction of a good prank."

Mindroid looked back at the boy who clutched to him like a kid and his mother. He picked him up by the collar and met him face-to-face.

"What's your name, kid?" He demanded.

"Kai," the boy replied. "Kai Smith." **(A/N: I'm not entirely sure what Kai's actual last name was, so this was the closest I could think of. XD)**

Mindroid processed the thought of pranks for a moment. What if this kid had come to him for a reason? What if he was the key to getting revenge on his enemies? He then spoke to the boy, "What sort of 'prank' did you have in mind?"

"Not 'prank, but 'pranks'. Ya see, my friends gave me something that turned me young, and I wanna get them back. And what sort of series of pranks would you pull if you just pulled it on a few people? He citizens of Ninjago City seem vulnerable enough..." Kai trailed off again.

The mini droid put the kid down and made an offer, "Alright, 'Kai', I'm willing to cut you a deal; I'll help you pull your pranks, but only if you promise to owe me a favor when it's over. Deal?"

"What favor?"

"Some things are best kept secret. So, do we have a deal?"

Kai stayed quiet for a moment and then opened his mouth...

"Deal."

* * *

SPLAT!

The water-filled balloon exploded on the unsuspected people. They shrieked and screamed, freaking out about their soaked clothes. Mindroid and Kai snickered and high-fived each other.

"I have to admit, that was quite fun. I didn't know there was such ways to entertain yourself with the misery of pranked people," Mindroid admitted to the boy.

"I know right? But now, I wish we had some way to spice things up. We need like a gun, right? A gun that fires water balloons faster and harder."

Mindroid got an idea and walked over to the giant bucket filled with water balloons and held it up to himself.

"What are you doing? We can't just dump them all out on the street," Kai explained.

Who needs a water balloon gun when I, Mindroid, can do this," and the robot took the whole bucket and poured it in an empty panel in his arm, which formed into a cannon. Kai stood there, mouth agape and awestruck.

"I think I love you."

 **Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I ship ChildKaixMindroid. It's so cute! Sorry I couldn't finish it, I didn't know what else to put, or how to put it. But I do know what the two troublemakers would have done to the ninja. I'm thinking they would have set off firecrackers in different areas of the Bounty. Hope this wasn't too short. But it was funny, right? Remember to leave a request! Ciao!**


	6. Sparks Fly Part 1

**This request is from StoryWriter2003, once again. It's totally fine, though, at least someone likes my writing. I actually can't wait to write this, I love anything between the Elemental Fighters. Just one thing, I have decided to make this shortie into a two-part! This is Part 1, so I will begin to work on Part 2, sometime later in the week. Enjoy!**

 **Sparks Fly**

 **Neuro is a child, and Shadow is supposed to babysit, but Toxikita claims she was going to babysit instead...**

"What do you mean no one else is available?!"

"I mean, no one else is available! There were no other applicants qualified for this job, so I came across the only person my son knew, and you fit the bill!"

Right now, Neuro's mother was arguing with a certain Master of Shadow over the phone, and Shade **(that's his name, right?)** wasn't happy. He might have competed in the Tournament of Elements alongside the Master of the Mind, Neuro, and was accused as a spy serving Master Chen, but this?

"Why should I do it?" Shade spat into the phone. "Your son accused me of being a spy in the Tournament, and I quote, 'It was Shadow, he must be the spy!'"

"Oh, Shade, quit it! You're lucky you weren't the spy, that red-head ragtop Skylor was," Neuro's mother explained.

"I don't care! I will never be able to babysit Neuro and that's just fine by me!"

But the woman he spoke to kept egging him on, "Please, Shade? I'll make it worth your while! What do you want; thirty, forty dollars?"

"Keep it going, but I'll never give in," he hissed.

"Fine," the mother finally said. Just when Shade thought it was over, she said something he couldn't resist.

"$100.00."

* * *

"I'm here!" The Shadow Master yelled into the house as he walked in. A little boy with white and gray hair slicked back sat on the sofa in front of him, playing video games. He knew immediately that it was Neuro, the Mind Master. But as soon as he saw his babysitter walk though the door, he dropped everything, a big smile formed on his face and dove into Shade, squeezing him into a hug. The babysitter couldn't find the words to speak.

"Shade! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? I haven't seen you since the Tournament! Where have you been, how are you, how's life?"

He was attacked with so many questions, he didn't have time to answer as someone walked in on them.

"Oh thank goodness, you're here!" A middle-aged woman wearing a white work outfit came rushing into the room, still fixing her appearance. He assumed it was Neuro's mother. "I didn't have time to cook tonight, so there's pizza money on the table. I have to go, I'm late for a job interview. Neuro, you be good for Shade and Shade, keep my boy out of trouble. Okay, I gotta go!"

"But, miss, shouldn't I-" he couldn't finish his sentence because the woman had already left.

"Well then, I guess it's gonna be just us tonight, Neuro."

"No, it's not," the boy replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone else is coming here, and I don't think you like her very much."

" _Her?_ "

Before he could figure out what he meant, the front door opened, and there stood the Master of Poison, in all her acidic, green, glory.

"Toxikita?!"

 **Cliffhanger! Yeah, not my best one, but it's a cliffhanger, and who doesn't love to be left off at some point? Hope this wasn't too bad. Ciao!**


	7. AN

**Hello, and I'm sorry if you thought this was an update, because it's not. I just wanted to notify Ninjagymnastgirl, about your request, I don't think I can do it. I'm not trying to be mean, but Kai captured by the Overlord and tortured? That's a little much. Like I said in the story description, I only do funny stories. Sorry. Maybe if you requested something funny, then I can totally do it! Once again, sorry! Here, have a cookie (:) (:) (:). For those of you who are waiting on Sparks Fly Part 2, it will be up soon. In the meantime, I could use some requests...Ciao!**


	8. In Space, No One Can Here You Beep

**Request is from Ninjagymnastgirl. And I'm guessing this takes place in Episode 33: The Void. I don't own anything.**

 **In Space, No One Can Hear You Beep**

"This was his worst idea ever! Now, those blasted ninja have literally blasted us into space," the scout said, regarding General Cryptor and the Overlord.

A Nindroid scout and a few other bots were just aimlessly floating in the wide, empty void of outer space. It was a nice view for the moment, the Earth, looking like it was pea-sized. One of the Nindroids put up his hand and squeezed the tiny planet, making as if he were actually crushing Earth, snickering in the process.

"I dunno, I think it's kinda cool. Check me out, I'm squashing the Earth."

The scout floated over to him, turned him around so they'd be face-to-face, and slapped him.

"This isn't the time for mere games! This is the time for action! We have to get back to the ship and help the Overlord achieve his goal of becoming the Golden Master!" And the scout turned the face the ship, which was now far from them. He tried swimming toward it...

Inch by inch...

Centimeter by centimeter...

Millimeter by millimeter...

...

...

...

No matter how far the scout tried to get, he was stuck, for he had only moved a measly foot.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! NO NO NO!"

"Dude," a Nindroid started. "in space, no one can hear you scream."

The scout turned to him, "Yeah? Well, in space, I bet no one can hear me do this."

He fiercely grabbed the Nindroid who spoke to him and made him short-circuit, a puff of smoke leaving his poor bot should have kept his tongue, because right now?

He's floating away from the remaining group of Nindroid, lifeless, as the scout had

"You see that guy?" The scout asked his terrified teammates, " That could be you, but only if you obey me from now on. I'm the leader of this battalion of discarded Nindroids, got it?"

"W-what about C-cryptor?" Another asked timidly, afraid of what the scout might do to him. But instead, he grabbed the Nindroid by the collar and was nearly an inch from his face, breathing heavily.

"Who? That piece of garbage? He's on his own now. Without our help, he'll never find the asteroid carrying the Golden Weapons. But he doesn't need us, and we don't need him. We could find that gold on our own. But let's make one thing clear: I'm your leader now. Remember that," and with one swift motion, the scout threw the Nindroid he was holding down, leaving him floating about.

"Any other questions?"

The only Nindroids who had been with the scout long enough to see what happened backed away from him, cowering and whimpering.

"Good," the scout stated. "Now, let's head out! We've got gold to find!"

 **Hope you like it, and I hope it's not too short. Request, please! Don't be shy, no wrong ideas...**

 **Serpentine: What about a shortie about the ninja ruining a date for Skylor and Kai?**

 **Me: OVER THE SIDE! (throws Serpentine overboard; then grins into the camera) Ciao!**


	9. Sparks Fly Part 2

**Okay, first of all, I just wanna say how happy I am about all the nice comments you guys gave me. Thank you all soooooooo much! At first, I was scared that no one would like my ideas, but you guys have been so awesome, it really made me happy. COOKIES AND WAFFLES FOR ALL! (:) (:) (:) (:) (#) (#) (#) (#) This is Part 2 of Sparks Fly, as a few of you have requested for. And I will start working on that Pixane oneshot. Enjoy!**

 **Sparks Fly Part 2**

"Toxikita?!"

"Hey, Shady. How's life?"

"Don't call me that! Why are you here, you acidic freak?" Shade started. "I thought I got rid of you in the Tournament.."

"I could ask you the same thing, goth-ball **(my favorite term XD)** ," she retaliated. "I got a call from Neuro's mother, asking me to babysit the tyke."

"But she called me too, and she wanted me. She said there was no other applicant for the job, and apparently, I fit the bill," he said, still glaring at his elemental opponent. Then, it all made sense to him. He turned his head to face child Neuro, who was leaning against the couch, fumbling with his fingers. "Is there something you wanna tell us, Neuro?"

"Yep!" The little boy said brightly, "You see, _I_ set you up. Turning into a child doesn't keep me from remembering everything from the Tournament of Elements. I saw how you two fought, and Shade winning. I saw into both of your minds, and..." he trailed off.

"And?!" The two, older fighters demanded, staring at the mind-reader.

"It would appear.." He started, trying to hold back laughter," that you both have an attraction towards each other."

 **"WHAT?!"** At that moment, shots were fired at the two enemies, while young Neuro fell into the couch, uncontrolled laughing heard from him.

"WHY WOULD I LOVE _HIM!?_ HE'S EVIL! ME LOVE HIM? NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"WHY WOULD I LOVE _HER!?_ SHE'S DESPICABLE! ME LOVE HER? NEVER IN A BILLION YEARS!"

Suddenly, they both said something that they would both regret saying...

 **"I HATE YOU!"**

The house went silent. Neuro's laughing fit died down, and the two fighters were at each other's throats. All was quiet. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Toxikita then started to cry.

"I'm sorry! I just can't help but think that I actually like you, my enemy..." she sniffled.

"It's fine, and don't say that. We're not enemies. Remember how we all worked together to defeat Chen and his army of Anacondrai?" She sadly smiled and nodded her head.

"But look at me," she told him. "Who could ever love _this?"_ She created a ball of poison and pushed it towards the Shadow Master, making him nauseous and sinking to his knees, but she helped him up, "You see what I mean? I'm the Master of Poison."

"Yes, that's true. But it's not about what you are, it's about how you feel. And this is how I feel..." he trailed off, right before he did something Toxikita and child Neuro would never forget...

...

...

He kisses her. Right then and there. Neuro's face went green and he rushed to the bathroom, puking up a volcano.

 **Awww yeah, boy! That was for all you ToxikitaXShade shippers. Hope you enjoyed it, remember to keep requesting requests, and good night, evry'body! (audience applauds)**


	10. Song For You

**Hi, guys! On this shortie, I will stay true to my word and write a Pixane one shot, but it won't be much of a one shot, but a songfic. Hope y'all don't mind. But before I write, I just wanted to shout-out to some of you.**

 **DragonNinjaGirl3 (guest): Thank you so much for all the nice feedback! It was so encouraging!**

 **iluvninjagothenextstepgirl: I'm glad you like it, and I'll consider one of your ideas. ;)**

 **StoryWriter2003: Thanks to you too, for all the funny requests! I enjoyed writing them.**

 **And to everyone else, COOKIES AND GRATITUDE FOR ALL! (:) (:) (:) (:) :)))))) And now, on with the shortie!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, or Song for You, by Big Time Rush.**

 **Song For You**

"Pixal? Where are you? We'll be late!" Zane shouted up the stairs to the top floor of Borg Industries. Today, he and Pixal were going to spend the day at the 34th Annual Summer Sun Festival.

"I'm coming Zane, just a few minutes," Pixal yelled to him. An impatient Zane glanced at his watch repeatedly, anxiety swimming in through his mechanical body. The interior of the Borg Industries had, strangely, sun-powered air conditioning, but it wasn't the heat that was annoying him.

"I'm here! How do I look?" Pixal said as she glided down the stairs. But as soon as Zane saw her, there was no way to describe how beautiful he thought she looked.

This is what she wore: (sorry if it wasn't enough)

"You look...incredible," Zane said gently as she blushed.

"Thank you, Zane. Come on, let's go," she tugged on his arm and they both left for the festival.

* * *

At the festival, it was immense. People were bustling about, children racing to and fro, and loud, live music played over it all. While they were walking, they noticed a large crowd was standing in front of a stage, a woman stood on in, talking with a microphone to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I declare Ninjago's 1st Annual Karaoke Competition open! The prize for best-singing couple wins the Couple's Cup and $1,000 prize money! Good luck to all, and may the best couple win!" She said brightly and bubbly. "Which couple would like to go first?"

All sorts of people raised their hands and cheered, but not as much as Pixal, for she had never competed in a contest before, got very over-excited, begging for Zane and her to compete.

"Oh, please, Zane?! It'll be so much fun! Please?!" She pleaded.

"Alright Pixal, so long as you're happy, I'll be happy," he agreed. And he and his lover actually walked onstage and asked the lady to perform, because Pixal really wanted to. She also agreed, handed Zane the microphone, and music started to play.

Zane: _Waking up from another day_

 _I'm feeling so insane_ **(In-Zane! XD)**

 _'Cause ever since I saw your face_

 _I got it tattooed on my brain_

 _Did you know that you came and you got me like this?_

 _'Cause I know you're the one that I wanna be with_

 _You gotta know I'd do anything_

 _To get you to notice me_

 _What I gotta do to get you into my life?_

 _I could be your bad boy or baby I could be nice_

 _I would give you all the stars_

 _If you give me the night_

 _Come on, eh, eh, eh_

 _There's a million pretty girls all over_

 _But they got nothing on you_

 _Been all around the world_

 _And no one gets me like the way you do_

 _Baby I thought that you should know_

 _None of the rest are even close_

 _There's a million pretty girls all over_

 _But you know this song's for you_

 _This song's for you_

 _Now I got your attention babe_

 _There's some things I need to say_

 _Like you're the one that I dream about_

 _It's on my mind like every day (every day)_

 _Did you know that you came and you got me like this?_

 _'Cause I know you're the one that I wanna be with_

 _You gotta know I'd do anything_

 _To get you to notice me_

 _So tell me_

 _What I gotta do to get you into my life?_

 _I could be your bad boy or baby I could be nice_

 _I would give you all the stars_

 _If you give me the night_

 _Come on, eh, eh, eh_

 _Got my head in the clouds_

 _And I'm walking on air_

 _Want you all to myself_

 _And I don't want to share_

 _Where you wanna go?_

 _'Cause I'm taking you there_

 _Come on, eh, eh, eh_

 _There's a million pretty girls all over_

 _But they got nothing on you_

 _Been all around the world_

 _And no one gets me like the way you do_

 _Baby I thought that you should know_

 _None of the rest are even close_

 _There's a million pretty girls all over_

 _But you know this song's for you_

 _This song's for you_

Pixal smiled as she walked up to him and took the microphone from him, and began to get down.

Pixal: _Yo, one in a million_

 _So baby what are the odds?_

 _A million miles away_

 _But I know this is my song_

 _You know you got the right girl_

 _With the right muscle_

 _Keep you reeled in but won't knock the hustle_

 _I want you to want me_

 _No I don't wanna be wondering_

 _If you wanna be with me_

 _When the skies get to thundering_

 _I still want my heart fluttering_

 _Every day without a shadow of a doubt_

 _Baby all you gotta say_

The announcer woman, who was so pleased with their performance, handed Zane another microphone as he continued to sing while Pixal vocalized along with him.

Zane: _There's a million pretty girls all over_

 _But they got nothing on you (nothing on you)_

 _Been all around the world_

 _And no one gets me like the way you do_

 _Baby I thought that you should know_

 _None of the rest are even close_

 _There's a million pretty girls all over_

 _But you know_

 _This song's for you_

 _This song's for you_

 _What I gotta do to get you into my life?_

 _I could be your bad boy or baby I could be nice_

 _I would give you all the stars_

 _If you give me the night_

 _Come on, eh, eh, eh_

 _This song's for you_

 _Got my head in the clouds_

 _And I'm walking on air_

 _Want you all to myself_

 _And I don't want to share_

 _Where you wanna go?_

 _'Cause I'm taking you there_

 _Eh, eh, eh_

 _This song's for you_

 _This song's for you_

 _This song's for you_

Without warning, the crowd erupted with cheering and screaming, applauding wildly. Pixal and Zane, who were both out of breath at the moment, clutched each other in a sweet embrace, as the Ninja of Ice gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Pixal, that song really was for you," Zane stated.

"As do I, Zane, as do I."

 **So sweet yet so cheesy at the same time! Hope y'all liked it, but before I go, let me say a few things.**

 **That song was by, like I said before, Big Time Rush. I love this band so much, I really recommend you listen to them. And one more thing, there is a YouTube channel who makes these hilarious Ninjago animated shorts, I also recommend you check it out:**

 **Here's the link:** **#/channel/UCs3YHV0-2Skl3hAvaBTaR3A**

 **Aaaaaaand, cut! That's all, folks! Ciao!**


	11. Operation: Humility

**Hiiii, sooooo sorry for the long wait, some things came up. This shortie is actually something** ** _I_** **suggested in a previous chapter, about a date between the particular masters of fire and amber, which gets ruined. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

 **Operation: Humility**

Kai sat in the cafe, glancing out the window, heart rapidly beating, and sweating like there's no tomorrow. Apparently, he finally worked up the guts to ask Skylor out, and now, he wished he hadn't. He had no clue what to do, or how to do it, all he knew is that he or something else would screw it up.

He waited for his date, fidgeting with his tie, over and over again. A blonde waitress walked over to him, and spoke to him, a giddy smile appearing on her face and twirling her bangs, as if she were flirting.

"Welcome to the Jade Cafe, my name is Lily, and what can I do for you, handsome?" She asked in a flirtatious voice, Kai obviously reluctant to answer, but thought of a good rejection.

"You know something? I like your approach, but now, let's see your departure," he snapped with a smirk, while the waitress scoffed in surprise and walked away without saying a word, and Kai sat back in his chair triumphantly, until another female voice range out.

"Lemme guess, you know her too? I'm _so_ jealous."

Kai's attention snapped to the door of the cafe, his eyes landing on his red-headed gal. She wore an orange sundress under a beige jacket and black flats. Her fiery hair was pulled up in a bun. She gave him a confused look, but smiled at him, eager for their date, while Kai couldn't find the words to say, that and had a nosebleed.

"Whuh!? I-uh..no, she, um..you see, I-"

"It's fine, you don't know her," she chuckled.

"No, I don't," Kai finally managed to utter.

She took her seat across from Kai. "Sorry, I'm late, I had to finish business at my new restaurant. Ever since the Tournament, I decided to renovate the Noodle Shop, and by 'renovate', I mean just add a few things to it." She picked up the menu and skimmed over it. "So many choices, it's so hard to pick just one meal. I think I'll have...the Crab Sashimi. You?" She gestured to Kai.

"Oh! I think I'll have the..." he trailed off and suddenly noticed a tint of black hair outside the cafe window. He growled and muttered under his breath, "Seriously?" And turned his attention back to Skylor.

"Excuse me for just a couple minutes, I gotta take this call. Could be Sensei," he lied to her.

"Oh, alright," she deadpanned.

Kai almost fell out of his chair, and nearly ran out of the shop, only to discover his entire team under the window, while the fire master blew a fuse.

"What the heck?! All I wanted was a nice, simple date with Skylor, and yet you couldn't resist coming here to ruin it!"

"Calm down, buddy, we're not gonna ruin it," Jay assured him. "We just wanna see how it goes. At least we won't be the ones to be humiliated."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked warily, still glaring at his brothers.

"Well, you haven't dated anyone since junior high. We know Skylor probably won't screw up, but we know you will," Cole stated.

"Come on, guys, how do you know _I'm_ the one who'll screw up? You never know! You can't tell the future! But here's a prediction; I'm gonna be successful on this date, I'm going to be the most upstanding gentleman Skylor has ever met. I'm just going to pretend you're not there. So I suggest you sit back and enjoy the show, boys, 'cuz here I go!"

And without further delay, Kai marched back into the cafe, where Skylor awaited him, fidgeting with her fork, scraping it around the plate.

"Hey, sorry about that. Sensei called me and told my package from Yang Arsenal had arrived. You see, I ordered an expensive katana that I had engraved with your initials. You're welcome," he lied even more.

"Well, how thoughtful of you, Kai! So...how's life? How are the others?" She asked.

"Oh, it's pretty girl, uh, I mean pretty good! And the team? They're great!"

"Good...you think they're enjoying the show?"

"Yeah, I- what show?" He questioned.

"Oh, I dunno...'I'm going to be the most upstanding gentleman Skylor has ever met. So I suggest you sit back and enjoy the show, boys!'" She copied, while Kai sat there in shock. She had heard his entire argument outside.

"W-what?"

She sighed, rose from her seat and walked out the door. She shouted loud so Kai could hear it muffled from outside. And then his teammates rose from behind the glass, Skylor smirked and crossed her arms, while Kai slammed his head down on the table.

 **It's complete! I repeat, Operation: Humility is complete! Hope y'all like it. Before I go, I just want to say, that I am thinking of starting a dare show, but I need a good, funny title, and a co-host. I am also thinking I should change my user name, and I need ideas for that. Once again, ladies and gentlemen, I'm Moon, and that's a wrap! G'night everyone!**


	12. So

_"And here lies the author of these amazing oneshots, MadilynJC, who tragically died because her loyal followers had murdered her because she had an incurable case of writer's block."_

Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. I was just rehearsing for my funeral, given that you would have killed me for not updating. I am a terrible person for not doing so.

But, deep down, I do owe those who reads my stories an apology for not updating, and I especially apologize to StoryWriter2003 for not giving you that one shot between Neuro and an elemental master! Please forgive me, I just didn't have the time to write it or anything else.

So much has happened since I last updated. Our German Shepherd had recently passed away, causing me to grieve a little, and then we moved back to our hometown in Memphis, TN, which was really hectic. And school's just been kinda chaotic, too, with science fair projects and Current Events.

But, I'm back, and I'm not dead. I plan on writing more often, so which is why I plan to start updating once or twice a week. I have a few new ideas for some new stories, that I'm really excited about writing! :D And once again, I hope most of you can forgive me for this case of writers block. Ciao!

 **Short Story Time**

"Hey, Jay, did you know carrots are good for your eyesight?" Cole asked Jay one day.

Jay then proceeded to jam two carrots into his eyes.

"You lied to me."


	13. Do You Like Waffles?

***shrugs* Do you like waffles? XD. Hey everyone, I'm back, for like, the 14th time now with a oneshot created by moi. I was bored (and hungry) so I thought... oh, screw it, let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or this song. A few waffles, pancakes and pieces of French toast were harmed in the process. Those of you who take offense to those who harm any kind of these foods may wish to turn away from this scene of violence...**

 **Enjoy, my lovelies!**

 **Do You Like Waffles?**

Cole sat in the den, reading a latest issue 'Ninjago Times', until he heard his name being called from the kitchen...

"Hey, Cole!"

No reply.

...

"COLE!"

No reply.

...

"... I have food!"

In no less than a second, Cole was in the kitchen, glancing around the kitchen, raising an eyebrow, "I was told there was food?"

But there was no food to be seen. Only a smiling - no, scratching that, - _grinning_ Jay, Kai, and Lloyd.

The master of Earth crossed his arms unimpressed, "What are you doing?"

The three ninja remained silent for about a minute...

...

...

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?" Kai bellowed out, holding a plate stacked with waffles coated in syrup.

Cole gaped at the sight and smiled, playing along, "YEAH I LIKE WAFFLES!"

"DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?" Jay yelled, lifting up a plate stacked with pancakes dripping with honey.

"YEAH I LIKE PANCAKES!" Cole sang.

"DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?" Lloyd shouted, finally revealing a full plate of golden French toast. Cole nearly drooled at this.

"YEAH I LIKE FRENCH TOAST!"

"DOO~DOO~DO~DOO, CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL~! WAFFLES!" They all chorused together, parading around the kitchen, dancing like idiots.

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?" Kai asked at the top of his lungs.

"YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!" The other three rang out.

"DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?" Jay sang loudly.

"YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES!"

"DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?" Lloyd sang.

"YEAH WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST! DOO~DOO~DO~DOO, CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL!" They concluded their song, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

However, their fun was delayed, due to the fact that all their dancing and movements caused an enormous mess on the floor, with big, sticky piles of waffles, pancakes and French toast lay scattered everywhere.

To make matters worse, Nya heard this ruckus and came running, not believing the sight she saw before her. "What did you do?" She gasped.

The other four exchanged nervous glances at each other until the master of fire spoke up...

"Nya... do _you_ like waffles?"

 **Eyup, that's all I've got for now. Leave a comment and tell me which breakfast food is your absolute fave! Mine would have to be... hm.. can't decide. They're all too good!**

 **Also... DID YOU GUYS SEE 'THE FORCE AWAKENS'? IT WAS SO GOOD, OMIGERSH! I am now officially a Star Wars fanatic. So awesome! :D :D *dies of fangirling***

 **Welp, that's all, folks!**


	14. Ninjatale Intro

***deepbreath* MkayIknowit'sbeenawhilesinceIlastupdatedandyouguysprobablyhatemygutsIamsorryhaveawaffleschoolhasbeencrazythingshavecomeupbutnowI'mbackwithatotallynewchapter!**

***huff* Sorry.. *huff* Had to get that off my chest.**

 **ANYWHO! I had an awesome idea for a oneshot thacame to me a little while ago!**

 **Who here is a fan of Undertale?*raises hand slowly*Who is a fan of Ninjago? *raises other hand***

 **Ninjago + Undertale = Ninjatale..**

 **AWESOME, RIGHT? :D If you don't know what Undertale is or haven't played it, please go look it up or go watch your favorite YouTuber play it. (I prefer Jacksepticeye XD) It's truly an amazing game, I love the storyline and character development, and Istrongly recommend you go play it. I'veplayed it three times already and it is INCREDIBLE!**

 **Okay, I'ma stop blabbering and get on with it. I don't own Undertale or Ninjago, but I love them a lot!**

* * *

 **Ninjatale: The ninja discover Undertale and play it for the first time.**

 _ **MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'TPLAYED THE GAME, YOU HAVEBEEN WARNED**_

* * *

"Hey, guys, come check this out!" Kai called from his room on his computer. The other five walked in and crowded around his computer desk.

The master of water was the first to speak, "What's up, Kai?"

"Check out this new game I bought: it's called 'Undertale' and I heard it's pretty popular over the Internet. Supposed to have a good storyline, too."

"How does it work?" Jay asked.

"Um.." Kai scrolled the Wikipeda webpage- **(I don't own Wikipedia either!)** -"according to its Wikipedia page, it's a role-playing game that uses a top-down perspective, whatever that is. In the game, the player controls a child and completes  
objectives

in order to progress through the story."

"Wait, so in the game, the player is a kid?" Cole asked to no one in particular.

"Looks about that way." Lloyd squinted his eyes at the screen. "It says there are different paths to take, three to be exact."

"Of what sort?" Zane inquired.

"Let's see.. Pacifist, Neutral and.. _Genocide."_ Lloyd gulped and shared frightened glances with the others.

"Uh, heheh, let's just go with the Pacifist Run." Jay chuckled nervously.

"Agreed." The others were quick to second that motion.

"So.. you guys wanna watch me play it?" Kai looked up at the other five ninja.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Jay beamed.

"Who's got the drinks?"

"Can someone get some chairs?"

* * *

 **Okie doke, I'm sorry I couldn't make this longer, because really, I tried typingup a longer version of this chapter last night and I was super tired and I didn't get to finish it,so this is only theintro. I don't really plan on making this into a whole series, just a couple oneshots about the Ninja playing Undertale.**

 **So, ciao for now, my lovelies!**


End file.
